


The Yu's past: A little history about Zarc and Ray

by Michio_Mokota



Series: The magic girls and boys of arczexal [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, zarc and ray are just mentioned here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: Yusho tells the boys about their mother and newly discovered father.





	The Yu's past: A little history about Zarc and Ray

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of this part http://archiveofourown.org/works/11320473  
> Also to note, Zarc was going to do worse things at first. I went against it because of something that will happen in a different part of this story.

Everyone was sat around the table, besides Yoko, who had gone back to her dishes, though she was doing them as quiet as one could so she could listen in.

"It started about a year before you four were born." Yusho started. "Ray had recently taken down a man by the name of Zarc. But unlike villains from before, she found herself almost, attached to him." The boys listened intently to everything he said

"See, instead of sending him off and forgetting about him she decided to reform him, or at least try to. She took him into her home. Of course she watched him like a hawk, because one can never be too careful, but it's not like that meant anything." Second noticed Fourth tense up when he said that. She grabbed her hand and gently stroked it.

"Calm down, it's different for us." She whispered.

Yusho continued.

"After several months he had shown lots of progress, from just simply losing interest in to destruction, to having a better attitude about life and others." He then sighed. "But then, something else changed. Somehow he managed to catch Ray's heart. I don't know what he did, or what words he used, but he managed to get in bed with her. But just as soon as their romance had started, it ended. The next morning she woke up alone, and not to long after that she learned about the 'gift' he had left her." He looked sadly at the boys. They all looked away from him, knowing that the gift he was referring to was them.

"Then what happened?" Yuya asked, just wanting him to finish.

"Well, the pregnancy took a lot of energy from her. It must have been a year before she was able to fight again, and the moment she was strong enough she went looking for him. I don't know if she wants revenge, or maybe she just wants him dead. But ever since then, she's changed."

"I see, so that's why she hasn't been around that much." Yuri said.

"That's right."

"Does she ...hate us?" Yugo asked.

"Not at all," Yoko spoke up. "She would never hate any of her children, no matter what the circumstances are." She sighed a little. "Though I told her pulling an act like this would cause you guys to question her love. Sometimes she never listens."

"I hope that is true at least." Yuya said under his breath.

He looked up at to Yusho.

"Dad, I have one more thing to ask."

"What is it?"

"How did you become our father then?"

"Ah," He smiled a little, "It's a simple explanation really. I was friends with Ray step-father. We ended up getting really close, to the point that I felt that she was my niece. I was one of the first people who found out what Zarc had done to her, and I told her I'd help her in anyway possible." He leaned back and stared at the ceiling, lost in thought. "She was worried. She wasn't sure if you'd turn into monsters like Zarc. So I promised her I'd care for you all as if you were my own children. I figured that if you had a strong father to raise you, his influence would have a harder time getting a hold of you."

"That does make sense." Yuto said, "Especially since mom decided to disappear for most of our lives." He added with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Though I have to ask you something now." Fourth said. "You're just a human, why would she trust you with boys that have probably out powered you since their birth?"

Yusho laughed at that.

"You see, my dear, I may not be a magic boy, but I'm the next best thing. A magician."

"I've never heard that concept before." She replied.

"See, a magician is not to different compared to a magic boy. Yes, we don't have the same long life or youth like one, nor as much power. But we know a lot about how they work, how to control their power, so on."

"That's right," Yuya said happily. "Do you remember that attack we used on Vector?"

Fourth sat quiet for a moment.

"Yes, you called it, Smile World, if I remember right."

"Correct! See we learned that from him. And you remember just how powerful it was." She nodded.

"You see, just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm weak. I've shown these boys many things, and could show them more if I get a chance to." He paused. "And I might just have to now."

"Hm, very interesting." Fourth said. He just nodded and stood up.

"I guess you boys have a new battle to fight." He said looking at each of the boys. "Unless Ray gets to him first." He said with a slight laugh.

"No, we'll fight him. And we'll defeat him!" Yuya said with confidence. "Not just for mom's sake, but just to show him that we're stronger despite being on the good side!"

"We really did raise you well." Yoko said happily.

Yuya smiled widely.

"I don't care if that man is our father or not. He's done horrible things so that makes him our enemy. So we'll take him down like all others before him."

"That's right!" The other boys said.

"I want to help too!" Second said. "He's done enough to me, so I want to get a punch in too." She said making a fist.

"Wonderful, but boys," his tone became sterner. "You have to be careful with him. It was hard enough for your mother to take him down, I can only guess that he's gotten more powerful over the years."

"I see." Yuya said. "Do you know what he can do? Just so we have an idea what we're fighting."

"Yes. One things is his mind control abilities. He uses them to get people to fight for him. You boys should be careful, he might try and use one of you to draw you out, he might even cause you to fight each other."

"I see. We'll have to watch for that." Yuto said.

"What about that shadow from the video?" Yuri spoke up. "It destroyed a whole city, who knows what else it could be used for."

"I don't know what that was. Ray never told me about it before. I'm guessing it's something he worked on while he was hiding."

"A secret weapon, he must have used it to make an impression on us." Yuri said. "I'll have to rewatch the video of him, maybe I can learn about it."

"That sounds smart." Yusho started walking down a hall. "You boys have a long fight ahead of you." He paused. "Stop by this weekend, I want to try something with you." He said as a door closed behind him.

"This really took a lot out of him." Yoko sighed and glanced up at a clock. "I guess that explains it too. Boys it's late, stay for dinner tonight." She said in a tone that gave them no other option but to say yes.

"Um, yes mom." Yuya said.

"You're friends can stay too."

"Thank you ma'am." Both girls said.

"Hey, Yugo, I have some homework that I think you can help me with." Second said. He nodded and got up.

"Sure, I can help. Let's go to my room and we can use my computer."

"I have some things to work on too." Yuto said, also getting up.

Fourth got up to follow the group and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and saw Yoko.

"I want to talk to you for a moment."

She turned, kind of confused what the older lady wanted.

"Um, what is it?" She asked.

"I was like you when I was younger," Yoko said, ignoring her question. "Strong, aggressive...over protective."

"Just what do you mean by that?"

"I see how you act with that girl. It reminds me how I used to act with Ray." She laughed a little. "I remember when she wanted to change Zarc. I told her it was crazy, that it never work, that he was just born bad. To this day I still wonder if I wasn't harsh enough with her."

"What are you getting at?" Fourth said, confused as to if she's was being giving advice, or if she was being judged. "Are you saying I'm not protective enough? Or that I over do it? What do you mean."

"What do you think?" Yoko stopped and looked her dead in the eye. "One day your partner will leave, either for a man, or for death. Do you think you could stop either?"

"Only if I don't try hard enough." Fourth said in an unusually meek tone.

"That's where your problem lies. I'm not telling you to leave and ignore her. But sometimes it's better for people to make mistakes and to learn from them."

"You mean like what happened with Ray and Zarc, don't you."

She nodded.

"I told her not to, but she did. She learned from that. I'm sure the same will happen to you."

Fourth stayed quiet for a few minutes before opening her mouth again.

"I don't know. I just don't."

"You don't have to, just consider it. If you're too hard, she might just run away from you."

Yoko patted her head and smile.

"Sorry about that. I just thought I should give you a little advice. Now, can you help me finish a few things quickly?"


End file.
